


Family Fluff

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Reindeer, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Remus and Hermione take Teddy to see the reindeer on Christmas and have a snowball fight on the way. AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Teddy Lupin, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & Teddy Lupin
Series: Christmas Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Family Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Remus/Hermione  
> Prompt: Snowball fight

Teddy Lupin was not a morning person, but the moment he felt the sun's rays on his face, he shot out of bed and shrieked with delight. "It's Christmas!" He ran out of his room and skidded in the hallway in his haste to get to his parents' room. "Mummy, Daddy, it's Christmas! Wake up!"

Hermione yawned as she rolled over and sat upright. "Good morning, Teddy," she mumbled as Teddy jumped onto the bed and threw his little arms around her neck. Despite how tired she felt, she still hugged her stepson to her chest and kissed the top of his head.

"Daddy, wake up already! It's Christmas! You said we could go see the reindeer!" Teddy cried, jumping out of Hermione's arms and landing on the lump beside Hermione. He yanked the covers off of Remus' head and cried, "Daddy, you _promised_!"

Remus squinted at the small clock beside the bed and groaned loudly. " _Teddy_! It's 4:21 in the morning! _Morning_? It's practically night!"

Teddy's eyes filled with tears at Remus' words and he wailed, "Mummy, look at Daddy! He's breakin' 'is promise!"

Hermione chuckled and hugged him to her chest. "Give me a couple of minutes with Daddy, and I'll have him out of bed in no time, okay? Why don't you go brush your teeth, sweetie? And after that, you could check on Spot and feed him."

"Okay, Mummy," Teddy said happily, tilting his head up to kiss Hermione's cheek. He bounded out of the room at top speed, whooping and squealing with delight.

"Be careful!" Remus and Hermione yelled in unison right before they heard a crash and a thud.

"I'm okay!" Sighs of relief left their lips at Teddy's reassurance.

Once the room was empty, Remus fell back onto the bed with a soft groan. "It's not even 5 in the morning, Hermione. I understand he's happy about Christmas and everything, but..."

Hermione smiled as she bent down to kiss him, trailing her lips gently over his jaw and cheeks. "His happiness comes from spending time with _you_ , Remus. You can't fault him for that, can you? He _loves_ you."

"You're always right." Remus sighed as he sensed his heartbeat sync to hers, amazed at how wonderful she made him feel. He had loved Tonks, yes, but the love he felt for Hermione overwhelmed him at times. He had chosen Tonks as a partner, but his wolf had been at odds with him. But when he had chosen Hermione as a partner, his wolf had rejoiced at making the right decision.

"Yes, don't ever forget that," she teased, tilting her head up. "Now, let's get up so we can go see the reindeer."

Remus gazed down at her, his wolf at peace, and gently pushed her strands out of her face. He loved the way her hair was always so frizzy early in the mornings, the way she could barely open her eyes. He even loved the sight of the drool on the side of her face. "Okay," he whispered, still stroking her hair. "But you owe me a mistletoe kiss — or twenty of them — for waking me up so early on Christmas."

Laughing at his insistence, Hermione nodded and nudged him over so that she could get out of bed. Remus tried to drag her back by reaching an arm out towards her, but she managed to evade him. "I promise I'll kiss you under the mistletoe. Now, get up before Teddy and Spot break—" A loud crash reverberated throughout the little cottage, and Hermione ran down the stairs, terrified Teddy had hurt himself or Spots, their puppy.

"Too late," Remus said with a chuckle as he hurried after her, pulling on his shirt on his way down. "What did you do this time, kiddo?"

"Nothin'," Teddy mumbled, trying to push the broken glass behind him with his feet.

Hermione picked him up and placed him on the kitchen counter. "Teddy, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to break it. But you know I don't like it when you lie to me, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Mummy," Teddy whispered, and Spots, their little white pup with black spots, attempted to jump up onto the counter beside the four-year-old child to console him.

"It's okay, sweetie," Hermione said, kissing his head. She waved her wand and repaired the glass. "See? Good as new! Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Teddy beamed up at her and shook his head, his hair a brilliant shade of blue. Hermione knew his hair-colour was a sign that he was happy once again. Remus ruffled Teddy's hair and asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ooh, is it my turn to pick?" Teddy asked, bouncing in his spot. Worried that he would fall over and hurt himself, Hermione picked him up and placed him down on his chair. Spots yipped happily as he finally managed to jump up onto the counter, but then, he whined in annoyance when he realized Teddy wasn't on the counter anymore.

"Well, no, it's not your turn to pick, but since it's Christmas, Daddy and I agreed to let you choose." Hermione had come up with a foolproof plan for choosing breakfast every morning: every day, one of them chose what they wanted for breakfast, and the other two had to eat it, as well.

"It should have been my turn, though," Remus grumbled good-naturedly. "You stole my turn, Teddy."

Teddy giggled and leaned forward to hug Remus' arm. "It's okay, Daddy. You're a big boy."

Remus laughed and ruffled Teddy's hair. "So… What would you like to eat, _Monsieur Lupin_?"

"Strawberry milkshake with chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles! Ooh, and chicken nuggets in sandwiches with Nutella on top!"

"Wow," Hermione muttered as she and Remus started making what he had requested. "Didn't see that coming, did we?"

"What did we expect from a four-year-old?" Remus teased, bumping her with his hip.

* * *

After finishing their unusual breakfast, the three — and Spot — left the small cottage and trekked through the snow, looking for the herd of reindeer. Hermione had researched — as always — and had reassured Teddy that the herd would be close. Teddy bounded through the snow, his shocking-blue hair peeking out from under his red beanie, a wide smile stretched over his face. "Come on, Daddy! You can smell them, can't you?"

Remus stared at him with disbelief. "You want me to _sniff_ them out? Maybe you should ask Spot instead."

"Don't be silly, Daddy," Teddy said with a laugh, his eyes shining with mischief. "Spot's a _baby,_ but you're old."

"I'm not _old_ , am I, love?" Remus grumbled, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I've got more experience, that's all."

"Of course," Hermione cooed, patting his chest. She mouthed to Teddy, 'He's old.'

The boy giggled and ran through the trees, kicking up the snow around him and squealing as Spot yipped and ran after him. "This is so much fun! Best. Day. Ever!"

Remus smiled as Teddy threw himself into the powder snow and an idea formed in his mind. He yawned pointedly and stretched his arms overhead, letting go of Hermione. He lagged behind just a little to make sure no one was suspicious, and when he saw the opportunity to strike, he scooped up some snow, moulded it into a tight ball and threw it at Hermione's head.

Hermione stumbled and stopped dead in her tracks. "Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

"Yes, I _did_. What are you going to do about it?" Remus taunted, already scooping up more snow.

"Oh, you've asked for it! You're going down, Mr Lupin!" Hermione whipped out her wand and began to create little snowballs. The balls flew towards Remus and started to attack him, and he laughed as he ran.

"Teddy, help me!" Remus cried, and Teddy giggled as he scooped up snow and ran after Remus. "What? You're on _Mummy's_ side? Traitor!"

"I'm always on Mummy's side, Daddy!" Teddy laughed and ducked when Remus threw a ball at him.

"That's my boy," Hermione said with a smirk, running after Remus. "Get him, Teddy!"

Letting out a war-cry, Teddy lunged at Remus' back, knocking him down into the fresh snow, and Spot wagged his tail excitedly as he threw himself on top of them. Hermione laughed as she stood nearby, watching Teddy gather as much snow as he could in his little hands and pile it on top of Remus' head.

"Mmph! No fair!" Remus whined as Spot attempted to bury him in the snow as well. "If I'm going down, you're going down, too!" Before Hermione could react, Remus reached out and grabbed her leg, yanking her down on top of him. He rolled them over and tugged Teddy down beside them, and they began to laugh as Spot tried to push himself in between them, his tail wagging.

"Good boy, Spot," Teddy cooed, giving the puppy a quick kiss on his snout. "We took down Daddy!"

"But I took you _all_ down, so I win."

"Nuh-uh!"

Before they could start arguing over who won the snowball fight, Spot barked and tried to escape Teddy's arms. Remus shushed him quickly and whispered, "The reindeer are here!"

Teddy's eyes lit up with delight, and they quickly stood up and dusted themselves off. Hermione and Remus cast Warming Charms on Teddy, and then, they began to make their way towards the herd of reindeer nearby. They trekked slowly through the trees and came across a wonderful sight.

"Santa's reindeer!" Teddy whispered in awe as he gazed at the herd resting on the snow. "They're real!"

Remus scooped Teddy up in his arms and said, "You want to get closer to them, kiddo?"

"Can we, Daddy?" Teddy's eyes widened at the thought. "Can we _touch_ them?"

Remus glanced over at Hermione, worried that the reindeer would sense that he was a predator and would attempt to escape. She shrugged and murmured, "It can't hurt to try."

Remus slowly inched towards the reindeer with Teddy in his arms, and Spot happily bounded after them, his little legs failing to keep up. Hermione brought up the rear, her wand ready in her hand for any emergency. The reindeer perked up when they saw the family advancing towards them, but they didn't react negatively to Remus' presence.

Teddy wriggled around in Remus' arms and asked to be set down. Remus was worried, but he slowly let him down, his eyes trained on the reindeer. Teddy inched closer to the reindeer and extended his hand towards them. "Hi, I'm Teddy, and this is my mummy and daddy!"

The reindeer closest to them cocked its head and brayed softly, stepping closer to Teddy and lowering its head. Remus stiffened, his head and heart warring against each other, but Hermione placed her hand on his arm to calm him down. They watched as Teddy grinned and reached up to pat the reindeer's snout. "Oh, you're so nice! I like you!"

The other reindeer slowly crowded them, and Hermione laughed when Spot began to run around them, yapping joyfully. Remus finally relaxed enough to touch a reindeer, and Hermione smiled at the sight. "Does this remind you of James?"

Remus chuckled softly and replied, "If this were Prongs, he'd be preening to impress you. And then, he'd start making these god-awful noises that would make you run for the hills — and he'd run after you."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. She knew Remus missed his friends terribly, but it was really nice to see him talk so fondly about them. "What about Sirius? What would he have done?"

Remus snorted loudly. "Padfoot would have tried to ride the reindeer's back, of course. He did that a few times with Prongs, and it always caused people to wonder why a stag allowed a dog to ride on its back."

Hermione could imagine the scene easily, and she giggled at the thought. Teddy brought Remus out of his nostalgia by yelling, "Mummy, Daddy, look! A baby reindeer!" Remus and Hermione looked over at him and found him hugging a little reindeer's neck. "Can we keep him, Mummy?"

The baby brayed and blinked up at Remus with large brown eyes, and he chuckled. "I'm sorry, Teddy, but the baby's got his own mummy and daddy. How would _you_ feel if someone came to take you away from us?"

Teddy's eyes brimmed with tears at the thought, and he quickly let go of the reindeer. "Okay, Rudolph, you stay with your mummy and daddy, and I'll stay with my mummy and daddy. But we can be friends, right?"

The reindeer brayed and nudged Teddy with his little head, and a radiant smile formed on Teddy's lips. "Yay, we're friends! This calls for a celebration! We should have a party now! Mummy, can I feed Rudolph?"

Hermione pulled out a few carrots from her bag and handed them to Teddy. "Be careful, okay?"

"Okay, Mummy!" Teddy giggled as the reindeer, whom he had affectionately named Rudolph, began to eat straight from his palm. "That tickles!"

"Would you like to eat something now, kiddo?" Remus asked, opening his satchel and pulling out a few treats. "We've got sandwiches — again — and—"

"Yay, we'll have a pic-uh-nic!" Teddy cheered as he plopped down on the snow and motioned for Remus and Hermione to sit down next to him. Hermione began to set the food down on the ground, and Remus checked his pocket for the mistletoe he had grabbed on their way out.

When Hermione wasn't looking, he Levitated the sprig above their heads and made a show of looking up and gasping audibly. "Oh, look, there's mistletoe! Whatever shall we do?"

Hermione glanced up and chuckled. "Really, Remus?"

"Come on, Hermione, you promised me. And you can't go back on your promise, can you, Teddy?"

"No, Mummy, you can't break your promise. It's wrong."

Hermione smiled as she leaned towards Remus and pressed her lips to his. "Is that enough?"

"No, you promised me twenty good kisses."

"I did _not_! You said twenty, but you didn't add the word ' _good'_." Remus started to pout and give her the puppy-dog eyes he had perfected over the years, and Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Fine, come here, you big baby," she mumbled, pulling him closer. She tilted her head up and let her lips brush against his slowly, and Remus sighed in contentment at the sensations coursing through his body.

"Does your daddy do that, too?" Teddy asked Rudolph solemnly. When the reindeer slightly scrunched its nose and sneezed softly, Teddy nodded. "Yes, it's so weird! Eww!"

Remus Levitated the mistletoe towards Teddy and said, "Ha! Now, Mummy will have to kiss you! See how you like that!"

Teddy stared straight into Remus' eyes and said, "I like it when Mummy kisses me, Daddy. It's _not_ eww."

"But you just said—"

"It's eww only when you kiss her," Teddy explained calmly, turning towards Hermione, who was chuckling under her breath. "Can I kiss you, Mummy?"

"Of course, sweetie," Hermione said with a grin as she pulled him towards her and let him kiss her cheeks. "So, did you have fun today?"

"Mhm, yes, Mummy! I can't wait to tell Vicky about Rudolph! She'll be so jealous, won't she?"

"I'm sure she will," Hermione reassured him, leaning against Remus' shoulder, and he snaked his arm around her waist to hold her to him. They sat there contentedly, watching the reindeer walk around them and listening to Teddy's excited rambling. It was the perfect Christmas for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
